Austin & Ally R5 imagines request
by MUSICxTOOxLOUD
Summary: Ok so if you want to see a story just PM me and I'll write it for you ppl. Happy reading.
1. Chapter 1

HEYY so yea I have been on FF for awhile and I just wanted to start writing if you have a one-shot or two-shot request please feel free to PM me it can be an imagine or whatever. please don't judge if they are bad at first.

R5 Imagines

GIve me your name, any info and scenario you want

you can send me a link to an outfit

A&A request

way they get together and a topic


	2. Chapter 2: R5some

R5some  
Me and Rydel were sitting on the couch watching Spongebob Squarepants. "Hey Jilla I'm going to go get something to drink. Do you want something?" "No thanks Rydel" As she went in search of a drink, I heard car doors slam and a car lock. Moments later I heard the front door opening. " Hey boys" Mrs. Lynch said while hugging them "dinner will be ready at seven" and she left "Hey your going to need to move cuz were going to play Black Ops 2" Ross yelled "Um over my dead body Ross I'm watching Spongebob"I yelled back. "Jilla is that you?" Rocky yelled "Uh yea" I heard some shuffling and so I turn around. I see Ross, Riker, Rocky and Ratliff racing over to the couch while Ryland stood back shaking his head. Riker and Ross jumped over the couch and landed on either side of me, while Rocky and Ratliff sat in front of us starring at me "Waddup" Ross said "So boys what were you doing?" "You know *sniff* guy stuff," Rocky said "Like working out" he said Rydel walked In seeing all the boys "dude" she said. "What?" Riker called back turning his head for a second. "Um dude your in my spot." "Dont worry Rydel the boys can have the tv to play video games and we can go swimming." I told her. "Ok let's go" Rydel said. "Bye boys" me and Rydel said. "Wait Jilla can I have a hug before you go?" Ratliff asked. "Of course Ratliff" after me and Ratliff get done hugging I leave with rydel to go change.  
Rocky's P. O. V.  
"So I would love to kick your butts at COD but I will spare you I'm going up to my room." And I quickly ran up to my room and changed into my trunks Maybe I could some time alone with Jilla. As I walk down the stairs to the backyard I run into Ross, Riker and Ratliff at the door also in there trunks. Great. As I walk outside I see Jilla looking as beautiful as ever with her like that one Kira Starr from Austin & Ally but it's better because she has highlights. As I walk over to her the boys push me in and I fall sideways into the pool. As I resurface I see Jilla walking over to a side of the pool "Hey Rocky are you ok?" "Yea I am but I'll just go play my guitar." I was kinda inspired for a song so I was going to go write it.  
Jilla's POV  
Once Rocky left I walked over back to my seat but Riker had picked me up and spinned around. "HAHAHAHA" I started laughing. Soon after he put me done. *phone rings* Riker, Rydel, Ratliff, and Ross went to check there phones. " Sorry Jilla we have a quick band meeting we will be back in 30 minutes or less." Rydel said. As they walked out, Ross, Riker, and Ratllif gave me a wink.  
30 mins later  
They all walk out including Rocky. They had all changed and were wearing blue. They set up mica and amps. Ryland soon walks out with a camera. I'm guessing there filming for R5 TV. "Hello we're R5 and this is a brand new song called What Do I Have To Do? It's for are friend Jilla Jest.  
You've got them all hypnotized  
Dragging them round by the eyes oh  
They're lined up shoulder to shoulder  
Like dominoes you keep knocking them over  
And all them fools got diamond rings just waiting for you (waiting for you)  
And I can't fool myself but we both know it's true

Cuz you walk into the room, girl you know you got it  
Baby look around, you got a lot of options  
What do I have to do? What do I have to do?  
You're looking like a queen, walking through the palace  
Fallin' on my knees, babe I'm losing balance  
What do I have to do?  
to be the latest choice?  
Oh Oh, Oh yeah Uh

Your lips got me wondering why  
I'm tangled in lame pick up lines oh  
Something is taking over (Something is taking over)  
You've got my heart set on roller coaster  
I'm chasing you around, you got your leash on me, too (your leash on me, too)  
I wish that I could fool myself, but we both know it's true

Cuz you walk into the room, girl you know you got it  
Baby look around, you got a lot of options  
What do I have to do? What do I have to do?  
You're looking like a queen, walking through the palace  
Fallin' on my knees, babe I'm losing balance  
What do I have to do?  
(Oh Oh Oh)

See I will fly you to Paris  
I'll even learn the language  
Vous avez de très beaux yeux  
Oooh so beautiful  
Climb the Eiffel Tower  
Touch the moon and call it ours yeah  
Cuz it'd never shine as bright as you

When you walked into the room  
I never had a chance  
Tell me what do I have to do? (What do I have to do?) What do I have to do?

Cuz you walk into the room, girl you know you got it  
Baby look around, you got a lot of options  
What do I have to do? (What do I have to do?) What do I have to do?  
You're looking like a queen, walking through the palace  
Fallin' on my knees (fallin' on my knees yeah), girl I'm losing balance  
What do I have to do?  
to be the latest choice  
Ooooh  
After they got done singing and Ryland got done filming I waked up to Rydel and gave her a hug. Walked up to Ratliff, Ross, and Riker and gave them hugs. I soon walk over to Rocky, who is looking down and running his neck. "Hey Rocky I love the song" I say. And I give him a hug a a soft single kiss on his left cheek.


	3. Chapter 3: 4everawriter

Lights, Camera, Action  
"And, cut" the director of Austin & Ally yelled "Be ready to shoot the next scene in 45 mins - 1 hour, enjoy your your lunch break. And nice job Alexia your a natural." As I was walking back to my guest dressing room because I was a guest on the show for a couple of episodes, a lot of people came up to me and said "good job" or "your a natural" or "nice scene." As I arrive at my dressing I lay out my clothes for the next scene and grab my phone. I texting and walking to the food stable humming "Loud" when I literally run into one of the members. The one. The only. Ross Shor Lynch. As I get ready to make impact with ground, it never came. I open my eyes and see that Ross had caught me before I fell. "Hey Ross, nice weather we're having huh?" I say. He just started laughing and dropped me. The nerve of the guy. No matter if he is really cute. "So yea I'm just going to go, that might hurt later on, ok bye Ross." I say as I get up and walk away.  
As I make my way over to the food table I grab my lunch and get ready to sit down when someone runs into me. "Not again" I say "oh I'm sorry...Alexia is that you?" The mystery man asked me and as I look up to see who it is I see that it is Ross. "Uh yea," I look down at my top and it has pasta all over it. "So yea I haven't been able to get you out of my head like I think about and I can't remember my lines." He confesses  
"Awes that sweet but I got to go change since my lunch is on my shirt." I saw before rushing to my dressing room. As I get there I quickly change into my outfit for the next scene. I was now wearing purple ripped jeans, a frilly white top with Converse and a bright purple beanie. And earphones that would never leave my ears. After all that was done I was ready to head back to the set. After grabbing a quick bite I got ready for the most dreaded scene of all. And if you thought it was a big mess taping the chili seen in Season 2, well you were wrong. Like totally mega wrong. We were filling a food fight scene. Cakes, pies, cookies, pasta, pizza,sandwiches, peanut butter and jelly. And we don't do it just once. We film it at least three times. As I walk back to the set here Callum yells "now don't take offense if I though a pie in your face. All fair in love and food fights." I just laugh and get ready. "Lights, Camera, Action" the director yells. As soon as he says that, the first pie was thrown. It landed right in the face of Raini. We countinued to throw the food and I saw Callum get hit in the back with a cake. I turn around and see that someone was throwing cupcakes in my direction but I didn't move. Suddenly I saw a body jump in front of me getting pelted with cupcakes in the face getting yellow frosting in his platinum hair and all over his chest. As he fell to the ground I ran over to him to see that it was Ross. "OMG Ross are you ok?" I saw running my hands thru his hair trying to get the icing out of it. "My knight in shining armor." I say.  
After I cleaned up and changed into my now food free clothes I was ready to go home. I was combing my hair when I heard a tap on the door. I look up and see that it is Ross. "Hey Ross, take a set" I say. He walks in and takes a seat with a guitar in his hand. "Hey Alexia I kinda wrote this song, can I run it by you please." He asks shyly will rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. "Sure Ross" I say. " The songs called Can't Get Enough of You" and he begins to play  
You knock me off of my feet  
Can hardly breath  
When you're around me I feel the heat  
You steam up the mirrors  
And make me shift gears  
Sometimes I can't think all that clear  
I'm loosing sleep  
I'm counting sheep like  
1,2,3, let's go  
You hypnotize me  
You mesmerize me  
Way-o way-o  
Way over my head and I don't know what to do  
'Cause I can't get enough of you  
See girl you're like an equation  
And I'm not good at math  
You're very confusing  
My hearts in a trap  
I don't see your signs  
Or see through the lines  
And I just can't understand your mind  
I'm loosing sleep  
I'm counting sheep like  
1,2,3, let's go  
You hypnotize me (yes you do)  
You mesmerize me  
Way-o way-o  
Way over my head and I don't know what to do  
'Cause I can't get enough of you (way-o)  
You hypnotize me (yes you do)  
You mesmerize me (way-o)  
Way-o way-o  
Way over my head and I don't know what to do  
'Cause I can't get enough of you  
As he finished the last note he looks at me "it was kinda for you, I can't get you out of my mind your amazing. Would you like maybe want to go get something to eat? And I won't try to spill it on you this time." He says "OMG that was beautiful Ross and yes I will go get something to eat with you." I run over to him and wrap my arms around his neck and hug him tight. He almost immediately puts his arms around my waist and we had a bone crushing hug. After a couple of minutes we pull back and I give him a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry Toss I couldn't get enough of you either."  
I don't own anything that I mentioned or that sounds familiar. I hope you like this 4everawriter you are really nice and I love your stories. R & R I still do except imagines and one shots


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so so so sorry for the wait I have summer school and it like actual school. And I really hope you like it and please don't hate me**

For tamera  
"Ugh how long does it take to answer a door?" I say to myself. I had been standing there for a good ten minutes. I had rang the doorbell like five times. Ok maybe ten. Maybe twenty, but who's counting? I turned around and was about to walk down the driveway when someone opened the door. With my back turned away form the door I couldn't see who was standing there 'whatever I'm going home' I thought to myself. "Hey Tam,where ya goin?" Said the guy at the door. I didn't even have to turn around to see who it is. "Hi Rocky, glad I could stop by, nice party, bye Rocky." After I say that, I continue walking. "Whoa whoa whoa" he he says running in front of me "but you just got here though" he said. "Rocky I've been here for ten minutes." I reply trying to go the other way but he gets in front of me again. We continue doing this until he puts his hands on my shoulders to stop me. "We'll can you stay here for about an hour and if you still don't wanna stay I won't make you." He plied. "Argh...Ok" I agreed. As we walked back to the house something was bothering me. "Hey rocky what took you so long to answer the door?" I asked. "Well...um" he stammered. Then started to rub the back of his neck. Why was he so nervous. "The music was to loud I couldn't hear it sorry." He said not making eye contact.  
As we make are way into the house there was a couple if people that came up to me and said hi but pretty much everyone just shouted "Hey Tamera" yea I totally feel special. Not. I made my way into the kitchen looking for some food. As I open it I see a box of pizza. I quickly take it out because I was starving and started to eat it. "You like your pizza cold?" Some one had asked. I turn around to see that it is Rocky. Again. "Um yea. I know it's kinda strange." "I think that's hot." He mumbled but I only heard him say hot. "What you say Rocky?" I asked whaling to know. "Oh I said I like my pizza hot. So um can you like take your shoes of mum doesn't want them in the house." He said while rubbing his neck again. "Oh yea sure no problem." I said while taking off my shoes. " mix match socks with polka dots really." "I couldn't choose which one." I saw this gleam in his eyes and he suddenly said "tell me another thing this is quite interesting." "Well..." Then suddenly there was a big splash. Me and rocky walk outside to see Ross in the pool and Laura bent over laughing. "What happened?" Rocky asked while trying not to laugh. "Well me being the innocent boyfriend tried to kiss my girlfriend Laura and I guess I was to close to the edge of the pool and she pushes me in right as I was about to kiss her." He said playfully glaring at Laura. The whole crowd started laughing. "Yea yea that HILARIOUS" he yelled. "Dude I would if totally gone swimming." I said turning towards Rocky. "Why you say that?" He said. "Because I love late night swims especially when the moon is full." And that gleam came back into his eyes again. He turned towards Ross and picked him up out of the pool. Then he whispered some thing into his ear. He got this goofy smile on his face and they both started walking away. "Rocky where are you going." I shouted. "To go find Ellington Riker and Rydel." He called back. "So your leaving me." I asked "Yea pretty much." "We'll I'm leaving too I'm going home." " I'm sorry Tamera but you can't do that." "No I'm going Rocky." He turned to Ryland and grabbed his arm. "Ryland make sure she doesn't leave." Then he quickly made his way upstairs.  
*30 minutes Later*  
I am currently still being held captive by my best friends little brother. Suddenly Ross Riker Rydel Ratliff and rocky came downstairs. "Glad you didn't leave." Rocky came up to me and said. "Not like I had a choice." I mumbled. "Come here I wanna show you something." He said taking by hand. I quickly pulled it back. "I'm going home Rocky." Next thing I know is rocky taking of his gutair to Ryland who just stood there and who was grinning. And he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and started carrying me over to the pool. He sat me down in a chair. "Now please just stay for like 5 minutes please." I just rolled my eyes and he went back over to stand that I didn't even see. "Hey were R5 and this song were about to play I wrote for my friend Tamera you know the girl sitting him the chair over there." He said pointing to me. "It's called Fallin For U"  
You like mismatched socks with polka dots  
You like your pizza cold; I think that's hot  
You like to swim at night when the moon is full  
You think that makes you strange; I think that's cool  
And you say you're scared  
That I won't be there  
Baby, I swear  
I'm not going anywhere  
You can change your hair  
Five times a week  
You can change your name  
Get a little bit crazy  
You can dance in the rain  
Rockin' secondhand chic  
But I live for the day  
That I'm calling you baby  
'Cause I'm falling for you  
For everything that you do  
Baby, I'm falling for you  
You might be crazy  
But baby,  
I'm falling for you  
I seem predictable, vanilla plain.  
And all the mannequins – they look the same.  
There's no one else like you – one of a kind.  
And I'm a lucky guy 'cause you're all mine.  
And you say, you're scared  
That I won't be there  
Baby, I swear  
I'm not going anywhere  
You can change your hair  
Five times a week  
You can change your name  
Get a little bit crazy  
You can dance in the rain  
Rockin' secondhand chic  
But I live for the day  
That I'm calling you baby  
'Cause I'm falling for you  
For everything that you do  
Baby, I'm falling for you  
You might be crazy  
But baby,  
I'm falling for you  
Yeah [12x]  
You might be crazy  
But baby I'm falling for you  
You like mismatched socks with polka dots  
You like your pizza cold  
Yeah, I'm falling for you, falling for you  
You can change your hair  
Five times a week  
You can change your name  
Get a little bit crazy  
You can dance in the rain  
Rockin secondhand chic  
But I live for the day  
That I'm calling you baby  
'Cause I'm falling for you  
For everything that you do  
Baby, I'm falling for you  
You might be crazy  
But baby,  
I'm falling for you  
Yeah [12x]  
I'm falling  
I'm falling for you  
Yeah [12x]  
You might be crazy  
But baby I'm falling for you  
As the song finished I ran up to him and gave him a giant hug. "That was really sweet.


End file.
